The invention relates to a motor vehicle valve train adjustment device comprising a camshaft with at least two cam elements which are axially displaceably supported and of which at least one has a cam track with a predetermined cam lift and a cam track with zero lift for cylinder deactivation.
A motor vehicle valve train adjustment device is already known that has at least one camshaft that comprises at least two axially displaceably arranged cam elements, wherein at least one cam element of the at least two cam elements has a cam track with valve lift and a cam track with zero lift for cylinder deactivation.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle valve train adjustment device with a particularly advantageous cylinder deactivation system.